In the treatment of various spinal conditions, including the treatment of fractures, tumors, and degenerative conditions, it is necessary to secure and stabilize the anterior column of the spine following removal of a vertebral body or part. Various devices for internal fixation of bone segments in the human or animal body are known in the art.
Following such removal made using a thoracotomy, thoracoabdominal, retroperitoneal, or similar approach, the normal anatomy is reconstructed using tricortical iliac crest or fibular strut grafts. Not only are removals performed on the thoracic spine, as is the case for the above procedures, but also the cervical spine. Once bone matter is removed, it is then necessary to secure and stabilize the graft, desirably in such a manner as to permit rapid mobilization of the patient. Such objectives can be accomplished by a bone plate. However, to accomplish this service in the optimum manner, it is necessary that the plate be reasonably congruent with the bone to which it is applied, that it have as low a profile as possible, that it be firmly secured to the spinal column so that it is not torn out when the patient places weight and stress upon it and that it be capable of placement and fixation in a manner that is convenient for the surgeon.
In this context it is necessary to secure the plate to the spinal body and also, in some cases, to the graft. After the insertion of a graft and a plate, the graft placed in the patient tends to subside. Traditional cervical plates are designed to limit motion within the fusion mass. However, a German doctor by the surname of Wolff demonstrated that bone grows when in compression and reabsorbs in the absence thereof. Consequently, the latest cervical plate technology has attempted to limit motion of the coupled spinal areas in all directions but compression; theorizing that the natural weight of the head would provide sufficient load to stimulate bone growth in the fusion mass. However, current studies are showing that the cervical plate technology of natural or ‘passive’ compression is not increasing fusion rates.